


Жажда

by darkflame



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>было написано для drabble-game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда

Для того чтобы вампирша оставила его дом в покое, потребовалось всего лишь умереть. Привыкание к своему новому, не-мёртвому, статусу, потребовало гораздо больших усилий. И прямо сейчас Конрад к этому был не готов.

К счастью, всегда можно было погрузиться в работу. Хоть тут повезло: фрилансеры могут заниматься ей тогда, когда им удобно и не выходя под мерзкое, обжигающее солнце. Он и при жизни так думал. Странно, но вампиризм не сильно повлиял на его режим дня.

А вот режим питания пришлось пересмотреть.  
То есть, он и раньше не регулярно питался. Но так выходило, когда Конрад чем-нибудь увлекался и забывал об обеде. Сейчас забыть никак не получалось.

Конрад вздохнул и попробовал вернуться к заказу. Отхлебнул томатного сока. На вкус сок напоминал песок. И так же утолял... Да нет, совершенно ничего не утолял. Не стоило надеяться на внешнее сходство и не стоило отвлекаться от работы.

Конечно, исследования и анализ рекламы - немного не его профиль, но Конрад заметил, что занимаясь дизайном, он не прекращает думать о... Ну вот, опять.

Интересно, как так получается: ему и подумать противно о том, чтобы укусить кого-нибудь. Прямо в немытую незнакомую шею, ага. Мало ли, где эта шея была. А вдруг незнакомец умрёт? А вдруг не умрёт и пойдёт в полицию? А вдруг незнакомцу и полиция не потребуется, чтобы справиться с худшим вампиром в мире? А вдруг всё снимут на камеру и его отправят в тюрьму? Или выложат этот позор на youtube?  
Масса возможностей, одна страшнее другой.

Итак, анализ древнего рекламного ролика Спрайта. Имидж ничто…

Есть у него один знакомый, для которого тоже имидж ничто. А так же порядочность, нормы поведения и гигиена. Век бы его не видеть. Его медицинский халат с меховым воротником (Зачем? Объясните, зачем на медицинском халате мех? И как Уорс потом с него кровь оттирает? Так, нельзя об этом. Заметка на будущее: посоветовать Уорсу хорошее чистящее средство), вечно жёваная сигарета, холодильник, полный пакетов с донорской кровью… А ведь права реклама, имидж ничто. И в целом права.

Конрад накинул жилетку, завязал галстук на поясе, взял стиральный порошок и направился в сторону подпольной клиники Уорса.


End file.
